wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Tempest Keep
= Overview = A high-level instance located in Netherstorm, where you will encounter Prince Kael'Thas. Tempest Keep is one big building with three smaller satellite buildings - wings. One of the original wings is now in Azeroth... Source Tempest Keep lore The mighty Tempest Keep was created by the enigmatic naaru: sentient beings of pure energy and the sworn enemies of the Burning Legion. As a base of operations for the naaru, the structure itself possesses the technology to teleport through alternate dimensions, traveling from one location to another in the blink of an eye. With Outland serving as the strategic battlefront in the ongoing Burning Crusade, the naaru recently used Tempest Keep to reach the shattered land. However, when the naaru set out from their stronghold, Prince Kael’thas and his blood elves quickly raided the dimensional fortress and assumed control over its satellite structures. Now, guided by some unknown purpose, Kael’thas manipulates the keep’s otherworldly technologies, using them to harness the chaotic energies of the Netherstorm itself. Though Kael’thas and his minions maintain a tight hold on the keep, a band of draenei recently hijacked one of its satellite structures, the Exodar, and used it to escape Outland. In seeking out other worlds, the draenei, led by the ancient prophet, Velen, hoped to find allies who would stand with them against the Legion and its nihilistic Crusade. Source: http://wow.warcry.com/content/lore/tempestkeep 20/07/2006 The Draenei 'Ship' It has been revealed in a WorldofWar.net Interview with Tom Chilton that Tempest Keep was the "Dimensional Ship" which the naaru provided for the draenei's flight from Argus. The Keep was imbued with powerful arcane energies which allowed it to move from world to world in a kind of mass teleport. When the orcs were corrupted by Kil'jaeden, many draenei hid away in the Keep for many decades, until Prince Kael'thas and the other Blood Elves and Naga allied with Illidan Stormrage seized the Keep for themselves. The draenei were apparently able to escape from the Blood Elves into Azeroth using a wing of the Keep, landing roughly in the Azuremyst Isles of Northwestern Kalimdor. The Blood Elves now use the technology inside the Tempest Keep to harness their vast amount of energy from the Netherstorm. Metzen: The draenei nether-ship youve been hearing about is far more than it seems. Its part of a larger dimension-traveling fortress called Tempest Keep that essentially teleports through alternate realities. It doesnt bank and roll or shoot photon torpedoes (not yet, anyway). http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.aspx?fn=wow-general&t=8333849&p=1&tmp=1#post8333849 When the draenei fled their homeworld, some twenty-five thousand years ago, the naaru helped them escape. However, it is not clear if they used Tempest Keep or not- the Legion were described as actively chasing the draenei across the universe for centuries. If Tempest Keep could teleport at the blink of an eye, why would there even be a chase? Information about this part of draenei and naaru lore will be revealed in the upcoming novel,Rise of the Horde.'' Though Metzen discourages Sci-Fi connections, Tempest Keep probably works like a "hyperdrive" or "slipstream"; that is, the Keep enters sub-spatial dimension (the Nether or alternate dimensions) to traverse space (the Great Dark Beyond) more quickly. (It is worth noting that Christie Golden, the author of '''Rise of the Horde' is an experienced writer of'' Star Trek: Voyager novels, and thus should be able to explain Tempest Keep with relative ease.) This doesn't mean that Tempest Keep simply teleport- movement through the alternate dimension still occurs, it merly enables much faster travel. Hence, when the Exodar crashed, it probably materialized in the sky above the Azuremyst Isles and, unable to fly in the material dimension, fell to the ground. Summary *'Location:' Netherstorm, Outland *'Level:' 70 *'Layout:' 4 wings including one 25-man wing **'The Mechanar' (Level 69-72 mobs) **'The Botanica' (Level 70-72 mobs) **'The Arcatrax' (Level 70-72 mobs) **'Eye of the Storm' (25-man raid wing) ***'Bosses:' Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider. * You will only be able to get to the dungeon if you have a Flying Mount. * Filled with Blood Elves. = Previews = IGN "Finally, Tempest Keep was given a quick run through. This is a high-level dungeon and one of the first that players will need to own a flying mount to find. Once again, very bright and colorful and full of plenty of challenges. It's a very other-wordly design including some transparent flooring that looks down into a bright chasm of crystals. There are three non-raid dungeon and one raid here." http://pc.ign.com/articles/725/725325p2.html Category:Burning Crusade Category:Coming Soon Category:Future Zones Category:Forts Category:Instances Category:Instance:Tempest Keep Category:Zone:Netherstorm